Lyrical Lives
by harvestangel99
Summary: KakaSakuDevotion's Summer Contest: Theme Choice on DA. Seven Chapters of Lyric Prompts. Snippets of the life of Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi. Each prompt is a different "world" not a continuing story. Rated M for possible future sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_**I gotta man that's always late**_

_**Anytime we have a date**_

_**But I love him**_

_**Yes, I love him**_

_**So I'm gonna walk up to his gate**_

_**See if we can't get it straight**_

'_**Cause I want him**_

_**Yeah, I intend to have him**_

_**I'll just ask him**_

_**Is you is or is you ain't my baby?**_

_**\- **__**Renee Olstead**_

_**Is You Is Or Is You Ain't My Baby**_

* * *

It was time! Sakura was sick to death of Kakashi being late when they had set dates. Although she was unsure why she expected different from her perpetually tardy boyfriend - she had just hoped that as his girlfriend she had been bumped up his important list enough!

If she wasn't so madly in love with the man she was sure she would have broken up with him already. Suspicions were rising in the Pinkette's brain and they had been for awhile. She was finally just going to ask him!

'And beat the shit out of him if I'm right! Shannaro!' She thought to herself.

She stomped through the gate of his apartment building and headed around the back to jump from fire escape to fire escape until she reached his apartment. Looking through his window she saw her former Sensei (and current beau) sprawled across his bed, his blanket pulled up to cover his mask less face. She felt a rush of affection at the sight then a pang of sadness at the thought that he maybe tired of her.

She lowered herself silently onto the bed and started running her fingers through the unruly mane of silver hair on his head.

"….Kura?" Kakashi's groggy sleep-addled voice muttered.

"'Kashi are you tired of me, of us? You don't seem as interested in this relationship as you used to and I worry you've found someone new."

"Sakura" Kakashi's voice had lost all traces of sleepiness and sounded scarily reminiscent of the stern 'Sensei' voice he used to use when he was trying to get a point across to Team Seven. "I am _not_ nor will I ever be tired of you Sakura. I am as happy in this relationship as I was at the start. My heart belongs to you entirely and only you. I am sorry I have made you feel this way. I am still working my way around having a real relationship and I am so used to burying my emotions. The rule; Shinobi Must Not Show Emotion was too big a part of my life for so long that it is hard for me to show you I love you but I do Sakura, I love you so much it scares me. So do this old man a favor and stick by me, don't let my lack of ability to show my emotions push you away. I am working on it because I truly want to show that I care and most importantly I don't want to lose you."

"Kakashi you're not an old man." Sakura chuckled.

"Is that all you got from that?" Kakashi frowned.

"Of course not! I am so happy to hear you say that and I love you so incredibly much and nothing will ever push me away from you. I came here because I wanted to fight for you, for us. When we got together I was ready for the long haul, for forever and I still am. I love you Kakashi."

Kakashi leaned forward and captured his Love's lips in a chaste kiss that was full of his emotions and love, he was so glad he had his pink haired soul mate by his side.

* * *

END


	2. Chapter 2: All Along

_**And all along**_

_**All along**_

_**Your intention was to run**_

_**You couldn't be somebody else**_

_**You longed to be someone**_

_**And all your colour's running off**_

_**And you feel it giving up**_

_**You couldn't be somebody else **_

_**When the miracle came undone **_

_**\- **__**Elliot Minor**_

_**All Along**_

* * *

As Kakashi faced his former (now rogue) students he could see the madness glinting in Uchiha Sasuke's sharingan activated eyes, however when he looked over at Haruno Sakura's eyes he saw nothing. It was as if she had completely shut down. Her re-grown waist length pink hair and emerald eyes were dull, as if all of her colour had run off.

"I've felt some wavering loyalty lately Sakura, why don't you prove you're still loyal to me and our plan of destroying Konoha by killing Kakashi. He never paid any attention to you anyway - you were disposable to him - the required Kunoichi alongside the two he wanted to teach. Now he's disposable to us, so Sakura dispose of him." Sasuke urged.

Kakashi saw a flash of panic cross through Sakura's eyes before fading to dull resignation.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun." She drawled in a monotone.

It was the tone of her voice that got to Kakashi. Dull, dead, resigned. He realized as soon as she'd known Sasuke might leave the village she'd planned on running too. He could tell she regretted it now. The man that stood next to her resembled almost nothing of the boy she pledged her love, allegiance and had forsaken her village and Kage for. This man had seemed to have lost all trace of humanity, any care he held for the Pinkette was gone - she was merely a pawn now, a tool for achieving his goals.

Kakashi knew he had to kill Sasuke but maybe he could just incapacitate Sakura and return to her the village with her as he knew she could be rehabilitated - maybe even in time for the impending war.

All Kakashi felt was that he couldn't want to kill Sakura and he wanted her back in the village with her colour back.

* * *

**END**


End file.
